A Host's Christmas
by Ai Usagi
Summary: A holiday fanfiction TamaHaru, one-sided HikaHaru Rated T for language and that the manga's rated T :D


12/21/2009

**A ****H****o****s****t's ****C****h****r****i****s****t****m****a****s **

**B****y ****A****i ****U****s****a****g****i **

恋愛中の秋キスをしてください

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Senior High Host Club (Ouran High School Host Club) in any way, neither do I own its wonderful cast of characters**

**A shout out: Just wanted to say merry Christmas to everyone out to everyone reading this. You guys are all rocking my socks right now!!!!**

**Author's Note: Please do not criticize if characters are out of character or if I add some unexpected made up characters, which I might do, even lame stories like this one have twists. Thanks!!! **

**Spoiler Alert: Please note that this fanfic contains spoilers from chapter 1 of the manga, to chapter seventy-six, thank you for taking the time to read this, and yes, I know it is nowhere near close to Christmas in the comic, but just go with the flow. Thank you!!!!**

恋愛中の秋キスをしてください

**Chapter 1:**

**Grandmother's Decision**

Tamaki sat down and sent a sideways glance towards his window. He let out a deep sigh, thinking about the upcoming holiday season. Ever since he became a third year in high school, he had not been able to talk too much of his friends. 'Was moving in to Main House worth losing all of my friends?' He thought, now doubting what had been not that long ago joy. 'Of course it was, I mean, we'll all have to meet up someday again, right?' His mind was set that he would see his friends once more, just not now.

The door opened and Tamaki was greeted by his grandmother.

"Grandmother!!!! I finished all of my work, and I read those books you told me to read!!! It was quite fascinating, the Suoh business!!!! Do you think we could go for a walk together in the garden now that I'm done with my work?!!" He screamed in joy.

"No. I came down here to remind you that at 6:00 tomorrow you will attend a meeting at the Roi Grand Hotel. You must be on your best behavior, and if you dare humiliate me, the consequences will be severe." She said, with a coldness to her eyes.

"Oh, I see. I'll make sure to study extra hard then!!!! Don't worry Grandmother!!! I won't disappoint you!!! You can count on me!!!" he was obviously over-excited from Grandmother actually speaking to him, I mean, even if it was about a meeting, it was better than being ignored. She glared at him and shut the door, leaving Tamaki to himself. Tamaki sighed to himself; he knew it wouldn't be different than any other day. He wanted to hit himself for being such an idiot.

....Meanwhile..........

Life had not been going well for Haruhi Fujioka on this particular day. When she woke up, her father had replaced all of her boyish clothes, even the sloppy sweater she's been wearing to school lately, with the most feminine clothing anyone could imagine. She couldn't find her glasses anywhere, only to find out that her idiot of a father had replaced them with contact lenses. He also left a brush along with some perfume on her nightstand next to a note he wrote.

"Haruhi, my dear daughter, I hope you don't mind, but I took the time to rearrange your room when you were sleeping! Thanks for understanding, and don't think you can get away cosplaying as a boy, Mei is in the living room to make sure you don't sneak into my closet of old clothes. She'll take you shopping for some new clothes! Okay? Bye!!! I love you!!!!!

Love,

Dad "

Haruhi crumpled up the note, and walked groggily into the living room, to be greeted my Mei.

"Eh, Haruhi?! Is that you?!! Your hair!!!! Ack!!!! It doesn't look like you can see anything either?!!" Mei was definitely not used to seeing Haruhi like......_this_. To her, it was just weird!!!

"Huh? My dad took my glasses.....I can't see....." Haruhi explained, trying to find her way around the room. Mei nearly screamed.

"That doesn't explain everything else!!!!!" Mei yelled, making Haruhi lose her concentration. Mei grabbed Haruhi, and started brushing her hair, Haruhi was NOT enjoying this.

"Here, put these contact lens on, and when you're done, report to me immediately, I brought a special outfit for you!!! I just finished sewing it yesterday!" Haruhi groaned, she wasn't in the mood for this.

After Haruhi put on her contacts on, she was dragged into her room by Mei. Mei opened up the closet, and Mei wasn't lying when she said there was a new outfit waiting to be tried on.

"Well, it's not nearly as bad as the outfits Dad picked out....." Haruhi mumbled.

"Go ahead, try it on already!!!!" Mei screamed at Haruhi, shoving an armful of clothing at the unwilling Haruhi.'

"Wait!!!! Why do I even have to wear this?!! I'm not even going anywhere today!!!!!" Haruhi screamed at Mei, who looked quite shocked.

"B-but, I worked so hard on it!!!!! Tell you what, I'll come back tomorrow, we'll be going to the store, but remember this, you HAVE to wear this outfit by the time I'm here tomorrow, OR ELSE." Mei calmly explained to a confused Haruhi.

"Why's it so important that I wear this anyways?" Haruhi asked.

........Meanwhile...........

"Ahhhh. Okay, good to speak with you, President. Thank you for this opportunity, I'll make sure he doesn't fall behind on his studies." and with that, Kyoya hung up the phone and grinned evilly to himself. "That dunce. Oh well, now he owes me something." Kyoya happily thought to himself, imagining the reward he might get for the idiot's happiness.

.....Back to Tamaki and his problems........

Tamaki had been reading books about the Suoh service industry ever since his grandmother told him about tomorrow's meeting.

"Suoh Tamaki to the front door" Rang an announcement. Tamaki immediately dropped his belongings and prayed to god it was Kyoya, due to if it was anyone else, he wouldn't have to explain anything to anyone.

As he walked into the main entrance way, he saw his grandmother waiting for him.

"Just to let you know, it has been decided you will not attend tomorrow's meeting, and you are allowed to leave the mansion, on certain agreements. The first, and most important being, that you must not and may not be in any contact with Fujioka Haruhi, and the second being that you may not meet up with any friends from that club you used to be in other than Ohtori. Understand?"

"Yes Grandmother, I understand completely." He said, as he nodded, hoping to see if anyone was waiting for him at the front door.

"Good. That's all for now, continue on to your guest, but remember the consequences if you meet up with Fujioka." She said, dismissing him.

He calmly walked to the front door in the main entrance way, trying not to look anxious in any way possible. When he opened the door, he was quite shocked to see who it was, and he wanted to immediately escape to his little corner, where he hid when he was upset. Although, I doubt you can call it hiding if everyone knows you're there and can see you, but you know what I mean. After half a minute, Tamaki got out of his corner of woe to greet the person in the doorway.

"Why hello, Ranka." Tamaki said, trying not to sound too scared. Ranka sent a glare towards Tamaki, as if to state he was here to torture the blonde idiot. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part of it all, Ranka was still dressed from work, makeup and all. Now let me tell you, Ranka fully dressed up for work is a sight you don't want to see, the most horrid part being his _perfect_ makeup.

Tamaki chose to ignore the transvestite's makeup and clothing, because if he didn't, he knew he would have nightmares for weeks to come.

"Excuse me, is there really the need for the bodyguards?" asked Ranka, looking a little bit insulted.

"Oh, sorry!!!! I didn't even notice they were there!!! I just thought that Grandmother hired some extremely buff new maids!!!!" Said Tamaki, just now noticing the two bodyguards. Tamaki then pulled aside the two extremely muscular body guards and gave them orders to leave immediately. He then walked back to the doorway to greet Ranka.

"Ranka, it's so nice to see you! What have you been up to lately?" Tamaki said, smiling. Rank disregarded the blonde's kindness and went up to him and smacked him right on the face.

"You idiot, this is all your fault!!!! How dare you?!!!" an angry Ranka screamed at an extremely confused Tamaki.

"Huh? I'm sorry, but could you explain what's my fault…?" Said Tamaki, rubbing his cheek where he got slapped. Ranka looked furious at Tamaki not knowing what he had done wrong. Ranka ran off towards run of the main hallways, leaving Tamaki even more confused, and then he remembered, 'That's the hallway that leads to Grandmother's room!!! Surely if she were to see him, which means…….!' Tamaki didn't even want to finish his thought, for it was too horrible to bear. Tamaki quickly ran after Ranka in a heavy pursuit.

"Wait!!! Don't go that way!!!!" Tamaki screamed, hoping it wasn't loud enough for his grandmother to hear. Ranka turned around, and sent a heavy glare towards Tamaki's direction.

"Why shouldn't I? Are you hiding something from me?!" said Ranka, extremely aggravated. Tamaki almost looked shocked at the thought of hiding something from Haruhi's father.

"What?! Of course not, it's just that Grandmother might see you, and since you're a Fujioka, she might……!" Tamaki stuttered, not even daring to finish his sentence.

"So what?! Why does it matter?!!!" Ranka screamed, absolutely furious. Tamaki looked shocked from this question. Why did it matter whether someone was rich or poor? Did it really matter, someone's financial status, or shall they be judged for who they truly are on the inside? Shall it be of mice and men as one is judged, or are we all equivalent halves of the other? Was this world not founded by both poor and rich alike?

**End of chapter 1:**

**Grandmother's Decision**

恋愛中の秋キスをしてください

Sorry everyone for chapter 1 being the way it is, it personally killed me a little when I reread it……I'll try to improve chapter 2.

恋愛中の秋キスをしてください


End file.
